


Rush

by spaceorphan



Series: sketches and prompt fills [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 15 minute fic, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: Written for chaskingkerouac's 15-minute fic prompt:Pepper and MJ, "I hate to admit it, but I love when he does that."





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasingkerouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/gifts).



“I hate to admit it,” Pepper said with a grin. “but I love when he does that.” 

“Really?” MJ said.  “Gotta say, not really a fan - but Pete’s only tried it with me once.” 

“Really? You don’t get a total thrill -- I mean I guess I am married to Tony Stark, and deep down I have my thrill seeking side - but there’s something so refreshing…”

“Yeah, no, freaked me right out -- not gonna do it again, nope.” 

“Never?  Are you sure?  Maybe you guys just need a little practice.” 

MJ shook her head.   “He’s practiced enough - I trust that he has, I think we all know, clearly, he has,  just for me, nope. Once was enough. I love him, but maybe not that much.”

“You do know it comes with the territory,” Pepper said with a laugh.  

“You know - not all of them do it…. Steve Rogers surely has never done that with his girlfriend.”  

“Well, you don’t know Steve Rogers very well then, if you think it’s never happened...” 

“Okay, so it just -- it scared me okay,” MJ said, biting her lip.  “I know college is the time to experiment and go crazy, but I have my limits.” 

“Oh c’mon, Tony and I are practically the elderly and we both handle it fine,” Pepper assured her.  “Just relax, and give in to trust. You won’t get hurt. Okay, that’s not true, you will, but you’ve both got each other’s backs.”  

“Pepper, it’s not Peter that I don’t trust - it’s gravity,” MJ said.  “And that web stuff - I know he strings bad guys up all the time, but will they really hold? -- at least Tony has rocket boosters to hold him up, so when you guys are flying around there’s, like a safety net.”

“You know the webbing is a literal safety net, right?” 

“Maybe next time Peter takes me swinging around the city we can start with… the lower buildings in the suburbs,” MJ said with a laugh.  

Pepper grinned.  “I don’t know, sweetie.  Tony’s taken me dancing in the clouds, and I’ve never really come down.”  

“Well --that’s great for you but me and my smitten feet are gonna appreciate from the ground.”  


End file.
